Charmed Daughter's Chronicles: The Ring of Berith
by PiperP3
Summary: NEW CHAPTER ADDED!!!!! A future story centered on Melinda......yeah, that's about it. Please R+R.
1. Discussion with an Angel

A/N: This fanfiction takes place in the future, obviously. It is set sometime after "Lost and Bound" from season four. Prue is dead, for clarification there. Piper and Leo did bind their children's powers but have already unbound Melinda's powers. Once again, I think that's about it Hey Jake! I edited the last part, you'll like it, trust me! Hope you enjoy and plz plz plz review!!!!!!!!! Thanks a bunch. Bye ppls! Oh wait- I write this fanfic while I'm bored in my classes at school (namely chem., as you can probably tell!) so it'll take a while for me to update stuff. But that still isn't a reason for you to stop reading if you can't wait for the next chapter!!!! (The last sentence was my friend Alex, but yeah, it works)

"Aunt Prue?" Melinda asked in anticipation. She had had a particularly

bad day, and exchanging this nightly conversation had been the only part of

this Thursday that wasn't depressing.

"Hey Mel! How're y.....what's wrong?" Prue came out of the ethereal mist

with blue eyes sparkling and her smile wide, but soon became serious when she

saw her niece's crestfallen expression and swollen eyes. (A/N: I miss Prue!!!!!*tear, tear*) "Did you go to sleep

crying?"

"Yeah." She wiped her eyes. "I failed the chem test I took last week."

" That's all?" Prue asked, disbelieving that the mature girl would become so

upset over one test.

"Well.....no. Keith broke up with me." Mel relented, although the

information caused her throat to constrict, cutting off the statement with

dejection.

"Oh...I'm so sorry honey. You really liked him, didn't you?"

Without realizing it, Mel lifted a hand and tucked her gorgeous brown

hair behind one ear. With a pang of memory, Prue realized it was a habit she

had picked up from Piper. "Yeah, I do- did. But he couldn't understand why I

was never available or reliable. And me being angry with him so often didn't

help. Not that I blame him," she added. "He certainly didn't know that I had to

relive every argument we had, just because I couldn't control my powers when I was angry at him."

Similar to herself in that way, Prue knew. When she had still been new to

her powers, they had always gone out of control when she became angry or

frantic. It was no wonder that Mel was having problems dating, as teenage

relationships inevitably entailed both emotions.

"It's weird; despite the fact that I chose to have Mom unbind my powers

even when I knew it would cause complications, I still don't regret that

decision. Although I have to say, it is so hard not to use my powers to go

back and retake the tests in chemistry class. I don't think I'm going to make

it through chem with Dr. Nick. That place is seriously like living hell." Mel

shuddered, the utter boredom of the lectures in chem floating through her

head.

"If you want, I could try to tutor you in chemistry. I don't know how you

could bring your books with you, but if it would help...." Prue let the

statement finish itself.

"That's ok Aunt Prue. Somehow I cant see Mom believing any explanation I

could give her as to why Id be going to sleep with chemistry books in my

arms. I'll survive." Mel gave Prue a hug. Hopefully, she added, the

afterthought intimating darker opinions.

"Why do I have the feeling that's not all that's bothering you?" Prue's

unwavering gaze seemed to pierce Mel's silent resolve.

"I feel so- different. Mom is so busy all the time, what with adding a

restaurant onto P3. And Dad is always so preoccupied with getting called up

there at all hours of the day that he doesn't have any real free time. I mean,

I know they love me and all, but I just get so tired of being the one who

has to carry the responsibility. Yet at the same time I cant help but

continue doing it."

"I have a feeling that that burden is a side effect of being the oldest,

especially as a Halliwell. I mean, I went through it and now you're going

through it. Its going to continue, and Lara will be safer for your care."

"The same way Mom was..." Mel murmured, almost silently. But Prue's careful

ears picked up on the comment, and despite the many years since her tragic

death, Mel could still see the deep-seated pain reflecting in Prue's eyes. It

was the same every time Prue was mentioned around Mom. It was apparent to

anyone how much the two missed each other. Of course, Mel was the only living

person who could ever see Prue, so no one else could tell that the two

sisters pain and guilt was reciprocal. Not that Prue would ever say anything.

Mel knew that Aunt Prue loved her, but every once in a while she would

suddenly withdraw from a conversation because Mel became so much like Piper

that her heart would throb with a mixture of emotions stronger than any

person in the peaceful afterlife should ever be subject to. And every time it

happened, Mel wanted to cry over the future that was torn away from two of

the people she loved the most.

" It's ok honey. It's not your fault. I can hardly blame you for recognizing

the truth." Prue smiled, quieting the tumultuous thoughts in Mel's head. One

nagging question remained, however.

"Aunt Prue, can I ask you a question?"

" Of course."

" Did you ever w-" Suddenly Mel felt the ethereal mist close on top of her. At first

it was nebulous, weightless, but then solidified into her bed. Once her

senses were recovered, Mel found she was looking up at her blue ceiling.

"Mel, you're going to be late to school if you don't wake up soon. You slept

past your alarm again." Piper's hand went to Mel's head and carefully brushed

back a few stray hairs. "For the past few months its almost as if you haven't

gotten enough sleep, ever."

Mel's eyes were heavy with sleep and resistant to allow in the light. Her mind

was alert though; carefully calculating how to allay her mothers suspicion.

Prue had never said not to mention their meetings, but Mel had a mysterious

opposition to discussing them.

"I feel fine Mom, really. I've just been stressed about chem, that's all." She

smiled, knowing that Piper would be irresistibly drawn to it.

"Maybe we should get you a tutor for chem." The creases on Pipers worried

face made Mel's stomach jump guiltily about lying to her. On the other hand,

Mel couldn't see receive Piper hearing about Prue in any other way than tears.

"But what if a demon attacked while they were here? I would never be able

to have them help me consistently."

"Mo-mmy!" The call came faintly from downstairs. Piper stood up, then

paused at the door.

"I love you Melinda."

*****

During chemistry that day, Mel was trying desperately not to fall asleep

while Alyssa, her best friend, tried to pass her something. In the front of

the classroom, Dr. Nick continued her lecture on calculating the density of a

gas from the molar mass at standard temperature and pressure. Obviously Mel

and Aly couldn't understand a word she was saying. So they contented

themselves with pretending they didn't have another 27 and a half minutes to

endure.

For Mel, it was pure torture. The only thing keeping her from putting her

head on her desk and going right to sleep was the sullen anger she was

feeling towards Alyssa at the moment. Alyssa had promised Mel the day before

that she could come over and talk to her about her break-up with Keith. So

Mel had waited on Aly's porch for an hour before going home.

Aly poked her again.

"What?" Mel turned around and whispered angrily.

"Look Mel, just take this." She handed Mel a note folded into a tiny

square. Mel grabbed it and turned back around.

For a few minutes, the package sat on the middle of her desk undisturbed.

Eventually though, Mel gave in. Curious for the lack of other stimuli, Mel

quickly opened it. Inside was a ring, silver with an tiny agate in the

center. She slipped it onto her left index finger and studied it. Slightly

awed by its simplistic beauty, Mel forgot about the note and instantly

forgave Aly. Mel turned around and smiled at her, and Aly's glum face lit up.

The rest of the period was spent with Mel and Aly passing notes, both of

them frequently having to stifle giggles in order to escape the impending

wrath of Dr. Nick. (A/N: see what I meant about the chem. thing? Mwahahahaha!! I never have to go back there again!!!!!!!!! *does a happy little dance around the room*) Finally the bell rang, and the two walked out of chem,

laughing and smiling, happy to finally be let out into the sunlight.

Suddenly Keith walked past, without a glance towards them, and Mel

suddenly became very distant. Aly, confused as to why her best friend had

suddenly stopped talking, was enlightened when tears began to form around the

edges of Mel's eyes.

" Do you want to go to Peninsula Creamery after school? Ill buy you a mint

chocolate chip milk shake and a big plate of fries!" Aly figured this was her

best shot at making Mel feel better. The only times they ever visited the

Creamery was if something was wonderfully great, or terribly wrong. This was

one of the latter times.

All at once her composure returned. Although it could have stemmed from the

fact that Keith had turned a corner, it most likely had not. Reassured of the

supportive strength in Aly, the world didn't seem quite as bad. her gaze

cleared, blue eyes no longer drowning in depression. Mel glanced at her blond

haired best friend, and between them the world seemed a little better.

"I have to go home first. Dad is coming back from his business trip today

and Mom wants Lara and I home when he gets back." Mel responded as they

resumed walking towards the front of the school.

"Okay. How about we meet there around five-thirty?"

"Sure. That sounds good. I'll see you then." Mel turned to go, but Aly

stopped her.

"Remember- Take it in stride, you're just 25, well 16 really, and you know we've all been hurt before. We've all been hurt before, so you're not alone."

Mel smiled. "The Corrs." (A/N: See this is the part I changed. Ok, so there were random little grammatical errors I fixed also, but besides thatthis was the biggie. For those of you who read the original, I just decided the five for fighting quote really didn't fit. This one works so much better! Plus it makes Jake happy. And we don't want the future world dominator unhappy, so it's a good thing I did this change, huih?)

"Of course. What else would you expect?"


	2. Run-in with a Demon

Mel met up with Natalie at the bike racks about 10 minutes later.

"Hey Mel. How'd your trig test go?" Mel's cousin asked as she put on her helmet.

Mel shrugged. "Horrible." She winced. "I don't understand the point. It's not like I'm ever going to use trig again. Ugh. I hate math." Mel added, getting onto her bike.

Natalie followed suit. "I'm sorry. Ready?" Mel nodded. "Let's go."

"See this is why I'm so glad I'm only in Geometry A. None of that Algebra 2/Trig H stuff for me." Natalie gloated. "Even if I don't get honors credit for math, at least I don't have to deal with trigonometry until senior year."

Mel just smiled and sighed. The intricate math department at their school was a common discussion topic.

It took Mel and Natalie fifteen minutes to ride back to the manor. By the time they had pulled their bikes up to the driveway, both girls were sweating in the warm sun. After parking their bikes in the backyard, Mel and Natalie went into the house through the back door.

Coming from the living room Mel could hear a huge thump and then her Aunt Paige calling out.

"Piper! Watch out!"

Mel ran into the dining room and instantaneously took in the surrounding disarray. Aunt Phoebe was unconscious, sprawled across the stairs, her arm sticking out at a grotesque angle. Paige was crouched behind the living room couch, and Piper was ducking an energy ball thrown by a demon. Although lamps and other various furniture scattered the floor, it was the demon who really stood out.

He wore only a loincloth of twisted sections of white deerskin, and his body was blue, with a pattern of white vines twining around his arms and face. His eyes were the purest blue, and they lacked a pupil.

Mel, slightly awed, had her thoughts collapse when she heard Natalie's gasp from behind her. Sensing an impending failure, Mel reached down deep inside of her for the constant force that was the defining characteristic of Mel. Within moments of entering it she was in a quiet haven that stretched before her farther than she could see. Knowing her purpose, Mel carefully counted to herself as she walked until the correct amount of time had passed and then left the sanctuary.

When the tunnel of time subsided a second later, Mel was once again in the dining room. Only now the living room was not in chaos, and there was no demon attacking her family. Her aunt came down the stairs, absentmindedly looking over a copy of her advice column. So when the demon appeared in a shower of blue fire, Phoebe didn't even glance up. She did notice, however, when she was thrown over the staircase banister and against the window frame.

Mel immediately went into the kitchen where Piper was putting away groceries. Piper, hearing footsteps, turned. "Mel?" She said, with a puzzled look on her face. "Why are you home from school so early?"

"I'm not- yet." Mel explained perfunctorily. "C'mon Mom, there's a demon attacking Aunt Phoebe in the living room right now."

A frown appeared, marring Piper's smooth forehead. She bolted for the door.

Mel, right beside her, heard her mom gasp when she saw her sister slumped across the stairs. Instinctively, her hands went up.

The demon promptly froze.

"Why didn't you just explode him?" Mel asked. Freezing was a defensive option; in this case, it was illogical. Why freeze when you could just explode and be done with the matter? Piper, following Mel's line of thinking, answered her question.

"That would be easier, but he wouldn't have exploded. See the patterns on his face? Those are tribal markings. It means he's an upper level demon. We can only vanquish him with a power of three spell." Piper explained, taking the time to teach her eldest daughter despite the urgency of the situation.

"Pa-aige!" Piper called, looking upwards. "Leo!"

Swirls of blue and white lights appeared on either side of Mel. When the lights subsided, her father stood on her left and Paige was to the right of her.

"Dad- Aunt Phoebe's hurt!"

Leo looked confused for a moment, then scrambled over to Phoebe.

"Hurry Dad! He's not gonna stay frozen for long."

"She was badly hurt Mel." Leo chided, both hands above Phoebe's still form.With a gasp Phoebe convulsed and sat up.

"What happened?" She asked, her voice a mixture of annoyance and confusion.

"You nearly died, that's what happened." Leo raised his eyebrows at Phoebe.

"Ok. I hate to cut short the fill-in-the-blank' portion of the program, but we've got a demon on our hands and we need a power of three spell so we can vanquish his sorry ass." Piper interjected when Phoebe opened her mouth for a glib retort.

"Uh........ok" Phoebe stammered " INSERT POWER OF THREE SPELL HERE"

__

iAN.: Yeah, yeah, yeah. So I haven't written the spell yet. I figured you people would like to read the chapter. This way you get to read it sooner. When I write the spell I'll edit it in. Anyways, keep reading./i

"Wow. It's like a reflex for you now, isn't it?" Paige remarked.

"Ready?" Piper asked, ignoring Paige's comment. "On three......one, two, three."

The three women's voices joined together in harmony.

"INSERT POWER OF THREE SPELL HERE AGAIN."

In an explosion of bright lights the demon was vanquished, and in his wake nothing was left but a faint cloud of smoke which diminished rapidly. Mel felt an odd combination of satisfaction that she had helped and sadness that such a beautiful being was evil and had to die.

Lara came running down the stairs, and launched herself into Leo's arms with a giant leap. Once she was settled comfortably with her head on her father's shoulder, she asked "Mommy, did you, Aunt Paige, and Aunt Phoebe just get another bad guy?"

Piper looked into her 6-year-old daughter's questioning brown eyes with a smile. "Yes honey, we did."

Leo suddenly glanced up, and his eyes clouded over as he listened to the call of someone no one else in the room could hear. "They're calling." Leo stated, his tone of voice tinged with a sigh.

"No daddy stay!" Lara's tiny arms wrapped around her father's neck. "Don't go!"

Leo sadly unhooked his daughter's arms and set her down on her own feet. Lara's eyes consequently began to fill with tears when Leo orbed out after a pleading look at Piper. Mel watched her little sister's eyes reach to the filling point and spill over and roll down her cheeks. 

"Oh honey, don't cry. You know Leo has to go when his bosses call. It means your brave dad has to go help someone who needs him a whole, whole bunch." Paige put her hands on Lara's shoulders and bent down to look her small niece in the eyes. 

Lara looked back at her aunt, her face liberally streaked with tear stains. "But why can't I go with him then? I want to help too." She said, lifting her head and wiping away the tears, trying to look important.

"I know Lara. But your dad loves you sooo much, and he knows that you want to help. You wanna know how you can help him?" Paige said.

"How?" Lara asked, slightly indignant but very curious.

"By being the wonderful little girl that you are and helping him feel better when he's sad." Paige replied, taking Lara's hands into her own.

"I'm not a little; I'm a big girl." Lara answered. The rest of the room smiled, conscious of the danger of a temper tantrum having passed. Mel's second self suddenly disappeared into thin air as they heard the sound of the kitchen door close and Natalie and the other Mel walked in, both girls sweating slightly and looking somewhat disheveled. 

"I have an idea. What do you say we all go out for ice cream?" Paige suggested.

"Yeah!!!!!" Lara's face lit up as she smiled and she literally dragged Paige towards the door.

"Well then; I guess we're going for ice cream." Piper replied with a grin. She was amazed at how wonderfully Paige had just sidestepped a minor crisis.

"Sure. Why not. Natalie? Mel? Want to come?" Phoebe asked.

"I'd love to." Natalie dropped her backpack down next to the stairs. "I'm starving!"

"I think I'll pass. I've got tons of homework to do." Mel answered.

"You sure?" Piper looked at her daughter imploringly. "Ok.." She settled, after seeing the willful set in Mel's eyes. "Let's go you guys." The entire bunch headed out the door.

"What's the occasion?" Natalie asked as they headed out.

"Oh, we just vanquished some demon about ten minutes ago." Paige said casually, obviously used to the routine of killing off demons on a daily basis.

"Oh. Ok then." Natalie responded, flabbergasted. She closed the front door behind her.

Mel, glad to be home alone for once, headed up to the attic to research the demon that had just attacked her family.


	3. Skirting Confrontation

.WAF 


End file.
